


A study in Jealousy

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Being a hot up and coming rock and roll band made up of four young handsome men spells trouble. Especially when the four men are in a relationship with each other. This is a short study of every Queen member's take on jealousy (amongst other feelings).





	A study in Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've actually been a Queen fan most of my life, but I didn't know much about the backstory (except for how Freddie was and is an icon and role model for us all). Therefore, I am very grateful to the movie, which made me realize all amazing things I had been ignorant of. What a band this was (is), what a blessing. 
> 
> And so here I am. I have dug deep, I have dug dirty and found that I want to contribute to this great community! While I have been a dirtbag and ficwriter for... some... years, this is my absolute first Queen fic! I hope you enjoy it! Take care lovelies

In some ways, Roger was probably the most jealous of the bunch. He was generally fine with his partners (namely Freddie) flirting around when they were out partying and drinking. It was nothing serious anyway, only a game of chemicals, in the form of alcohol, attraction and moving bodies. Hell, Roger loved to play that game himself. But, when affection was shown to one of his partners outside of the dreamy landscape of the clubs, Roger saw red. He had always been easy to anger and seeing some douchebag or bitch, or even worse a decent person, making the moves on one of his boys served as an instant ticket to a pissed off drummer. 

This was the reason he was seething right now, sitting squeezed next to Brian in a booth in the band’s favourite diner. Their waitress, a pretty young girl with sparkling eyes and glossy hair, was clearly infatuated with Brian. She smiled shyly at the guitarist as he ordered, and put a hand on his shoulder when she leant over the table to grab their menus. The poor girl was apparently new. The rest of the staff at this particular diner knew not to flirt with any of the band members. 

The other three continued their prior argument about the outfits for their next gig, but Roger couldn’t focus. He was impatiently drumming his fingers over the surface of the table, in dire need of a cigarette. Unfortunately, he had smoked his last one on the way to the diner.

“ _Dear_ , I’m telling you, we’re young, fabulous and beautiful! We should wear as little as possible and show off. It would be a crime not to, think of our poor audience!”

“Booty shorts though, really Freddie?” Brian looked desperately at John for support, who only shrugged.

“I kind of like wearing shorts so I don’t mind…” 

“That’s my darling Deaky, a true fashion icon!” Freddie beamed at the brunet next to him and kissed his cheek.

The guitarist sighed deeply and turned to Roger. “Come on Rog, back me up. You don’t want to wear booty shorts either, right?”

“Mm yeah sure,” Roger mumbled through his gritted teeth, not having paid attention. “Oi, does any of you have a smoke?”

Brian looked at him in betrayal as John reached over the table to give him a cigarette. Roger snatched it, lit it and took a deep drag, some of his tension pouring out together with the smoke from his nostrils. “Thanks Deaky.”

Freddie smirked at him. “You alright dear?”

Roger waved him off, putting his free arm around Brian who was still halfheartedly glaring at him. “Never better!”

Right at that moment the waitress returned to their table, making Roger growl low in his throat and tug Brian even closer to him on the bench. He barely registered John’s weary eyes before the waitress leaned over to put down his plate in front of him, casually taking the opportunity to press her chest against a blushing Brian’s shoulder. She straightened up and winked at the flustered guitarist.

Alright then. Roger had tried to behave. He really had. But enough was enough.

He cleared his throat loudly, gave the girl a cutting smile as she looked over at him and spun Brian around to kiss him full on the lips. Distantly he heard the girl’s surprised squeak, John’s muttered “oh god” and Freddie’s snickers. Brian fought against him for a moment, having been caught off guard, but soon gave up as Roger carded a hand through his curls and licked teasingly along his bottom lip.

When Roger resurfaced the waitress had turned tail. Freddie and John had started on their food and Brian was flushed and shaking his head.

“You can’t just do that!” Brian exclaimed, dazedly touching his lips.

“What?” Roger grinned, digging into his own food. Food always tasted the best after complete and utter victory. “So, about those booty shorts..."

Some would state that Brian was almost as bad as Roger when it came to jealousy or possessiveness, but the guitarist would violently disagree. He was not at all as easy to anger and even if he _might occasionally_ feel a bit iffed about people admiring his boyfriends’ too much, no one could prove that he was in fact, jealous. Of course, for people who knew him well, this was bullshit. There were clear signs of a jealous Brian, namely a sudden diversion from his normal politeness and hazel eyes cold as ice.

Still, in his defense, he was not as easy to rile up as Roger. He did not have the energy to get jealous over every poor girl or boy who ogled one of his very attractive bandmates. It happened, he understood. No hard feelings.

However, on the occasion of plenty of drinks being involved, the situation was different. A drunk Brian was very protective of his men. A horny, drunk Brian was even worse. He seldom let anyone out of his sight and would throw his usual careful and calm attitude out the window to show Freddie, John and Roger who they belonged to. This possessive, dominant apparition was something all of his boyfriends found super hot and both Roger and Freddie would often try to get him jealous on purpose. 

This night neither Roger or Freddie was the problem. John was. 

Their quiet, cute bassist was looking absolutely divine this evening. He had let Freddie paint some eyeliner on his lids and was wearing the tightest pair of jeans on this side of London. Brian had had to keep an eye on him all night, scaring off potential suitors and perverts before they could reach poor Deaky. John wasn’t as used to dealing with the predators of the night as Brian’s other two boyfriends, an effect of being more reclusive and quiet than them. Therefore, no one could certainly fault Brian for keeping an eye out.

Unfortunately, not even Brian’s best effort was enough. A pee break of about two minutes was all it took for two ladies coming up to John by the bar and flanking him on either side. Brian swore and was on his way over to the group when Freddie caught his arm and pressed himself against his body.

“Let the boy have some fun dear,” He purred out, hips rolling lightly against Brian’s own, making the guitarist bite his lip and close his eyes, arousal flaring.

“But,” Brian grounded out, eyes dark as the two girls laughed loudly at something John had just said.

“No buts,” Freddie kissed his neck. “He can stand up for himself. Save that... passion... of yours until we get home hmm?”

Maybe Freddie was right. John’s confidence could always need a boost. Brian moaned breathily as the singer’s clever hands ventured over the front of his pants, reaching down himself to grab the older man’s ass. “You’re hopeless.” He rumbled, squeezing hard and getting a sly smirk in response. Then he briefly looked over at John and his entourage again. 

One girl was now crowding John against the bar while the other was leaning in close, whispering something in his ear. The bassist was starting to look a bit nervous and met Brian’s gaze pleadingly. In two seconds flat, Brian had made his way over to the bar, pulled both girls away from his boyfriend and pulled John possessively against the side of his body, one hand firm on his hip.

“Sorry gals but John’s here with me.” He drawled, daring the disgruntled girls to protest. When they only scoffed and walked away he leaned down to kiss John, dirty and rough.

“God Brian,” John panted when they separated. “You’re so damn hot when you get like this.”

Brian kissed him again before turning to Freddie who’d followed him to the bar, looking at the two of them with dark eyes. “Fred, find Rog now. We’re going home.”

John was not by nature a very jealous person. He needed a lot of time to trust people and let them get close to him. When someone actually succeeded in this, John was very loyal and trusting. This was the case with his three boyfriends. John trusted them with his life, it would be silly to not trust them with his heart.

At least that was what he constantly tried to tell himself. Unfortunately the deep trust in his bandmates and partners wasn’t always enough. Because sometimes John didn’t feel very good about himself. He trusted Brian, Freddie and Roger, but why did they want him? He just couldn’t understand it. He was nowhere near as talented or pretty as any of the other three. 

Therefore, John Deacon was less jealous of people flirting with his boyfriends, and more jealous _of_ his boyfriends. Sometimes he wished he could have Freddie’s exuberant charisma and gorgeous dark eyes. Sometimes he wished for Roger’s sexy lips and long eyelashes. Sometimes he envied Brian his beautiful jawbone and never ending legs. 

Sometimes. Because most often John actually felt good about himself these days. His confidence had grown steadily since they started this weird dysfunctional but still perfect relationship. He knew he was needed, both in the band and in the relationship. He knew he was wanted too. He knew but he still had to fight his insecurities desperately every time they arose.

This night they were partying in a gay club and John’s feeling great about himself. He was wearing the jeans that had almost given Brian a heart attack last weekend and Roger had helped styling his hair to perfection. He’s pleasantly buzzed from alcohol and still reeling with excitement from the gig they had earlier in the evening. John had rocked both his blue booty shorts and his bass solo. He had rocked so much that Roger had pulled him into the restroom right after the gig to give him a blowjob. 

The lust on the drummer’s face as he’d pulled John out of his shorts and the lust that he’d felt from the audience as he played and danced earlier, was skyrocketing his confidence. He felt proud and sexy. He was so damn sexy that he’d managed to snag the three most talented and pretty men in London. And he deserved them.

And so, when he saw Freddie grinding up against another man on the dance floor, he mostly felt excited. He knew that Brian would have been pissed but he couldn’t help but feel turned on by the thought that Freddie might be giving that bloke the time of his life for now, but would come back to John, and the others, before things went too far. Because Freddie belonged to him as he belonged to Freddie. It was an exhilarating feeling.

He marched up to Freddie and grinned at him when Freddie caught his eye. The singer looked surprised but happy that John had come out to the dance floor and shouted something to his dance partner over the music before bustling up to John, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Hi Fred,” John yelled, leaning in to rest their sweaty foreheads together. He wrapped one arm around the singer’s waist and moved smoothly against him. John was pretty damn good at dancing.

“Hi there tiger, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Freddie closed his eyes and let John guide his movements. “Where are the others?”

John chuckled and nosed at his boyfriend’s temple, pulling lightly at his tangled black locks. “Rog tried to distract Brian from rushing after you when you went out on the dance floor, I think they’re out smoking.”

Freddie smiled at him, reaching up to cradle John’s face in his palm. “Mm, I owe Blondie one.” He leaned in and kissed John softly, just a light press of their lips.

John’s heart stuttered in his chest and he almost got teary-eyed. “You’re so beautiful Freddie, you don’t even know.”

Freddie bit lightly at his chin, eyes glittering playfully. “Oh but I do know darling. We’re all beautiful. You should see yourself dear, your eyes, your hair, your smile. You’re gorgeous baby.” He cheekily smacked John on the butt. “Now show me more of those amazing dance moves of yours!”

John felt amazing tonight.

Freddie did not have a jealous bone in his body. Life was too short to mope about silly things. Of course people would be attracted to his boys, they were gorgeous! He would be offended if no one showed any interest, really. 

Freddie was very open with sex and affection. He didn’t think that sex was a big deal in general. Love on the other hand, was. 

And he'd gotten very lucky in that area. He loved and was loved by three beautiful dorks. That meant everything to him. And that was the important part. He wouldn’t care if any of his boys flirted, kissed or even slept with another person. It would just be sex. As long as their love was kept between the four of them, he wouldn't mind if someone got experimental outside of their relationship.

To be honest, Freddie wouldn’t mind sleeping with other people himself now and then, but since his boyfriends were against it, he didn’t. Freddie knows that his way of seeing things isn’t very common. Even Roger, who’s the most promiscuous one next to him, now frowns at the thought of fucking someone who isn’t Freddie, Brian or John. 

Freedom was very important to Freddie. He wanted to be able to be who he was, without limitations, without judgement. Which of course was impossible. Prejudice and negativity had followed him his whole life. It was a struggle to be respected as himself. But he was confident that he was slowly getting there.

So no, Freddie had no trouble with people lusting after his boyfriends. He took pride in people lusting after them. What he did have trouble with however, was when people disrespected and judged himself or any of the others.

Which was why this meeting was turning into a trainwreck. 

It had actually started pretty well. A manager for a famous club had talked to Freddie after their gig yesterday and asked him to meet. None of the others had seemed interested in coming with him (they were pretty hungover from the night before), so he went by himself. The club manager, Dirk or Dick or something, Freddie hadn’t payed attention, had started with saying that he’d really enjoyed their music and showmanship and that he’d love to have them playing at his club.

Freddie was trying hard to hide his excitement, this was a golden opportunity, the club in question would be a great way to reach out to new fans. The manager also offered a quite decent sum of money for the gig. Everything was going smoothly, Freddie was reading through the short contract and sipping on the glass of wine he’d been offered. Then things started to suddenly go south.

The manager had noted Freddie’s eager expression over the money offered and chuckled. “No need to be so impressed mate, I think you’re really good. Actually…” He leaned in closer to Freddie, lowering his voice, “If I got a night with that pretty drummer of yours I could add a couple of hundreds to the sum, unofficially of course.”

Freddie’s smile turned into a stiff grimace on his face. How disappointing. Even if this wasn’t the first time something similar had happened, he was getting pretty tired of people reducing his talented boyfriend to a simple prostitute.

“We’re fine with the sum as it is thanks.” He said curtly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The manager raised one eyebrow. “Sorry, did I insult you? I didn’t mean to. There’s no shame in using your assets to get somewhere in this business, especially not in the start.”

“We would rather get somewhere because of our talent. Which I thought was the reason I was here?” Freddie asked slowly, trying to keep his temper at bay.

“Of course it is! You really are a great band, mate.” The manager nodded, then leered. “I mean it certainly doesn’t hurt that you have such a pretty boy to look at, but still.” He gave a wink to Freddie, sitting back comfortably in his chair. 

The singer was getting more upset by the minute. “Well _mate_ , I’d bloody appreciate it if you focused on listening to our music next time instead of ogling my friend.” He clenched his teeth. “We’ll take the sum as it is, now please drop it.”

“What’s the big deal? I’m only giving you a compliment.” The manager’s smile had turned sour. “If you don’t want people to look then maybe don’t play with a guy who looks like that. I really don’t understand what you’re getting all bitchy about. I’m sure you’ve fucked him too right? A slut like that basically begs for…”

“That’s enough.” Freddie rose to his feet, smile deadly. “Queen will not be playing at your club.” He lifted the wine glass and slowly poured it out over the contract on the table. “We’d rather not be involved with pigs like you. Good day.” He put the glass down in front of the shocked manager and turned on his heel, walking out of the establishment.

When Freddie got home to their shared apartment the other three had finally managed to get out of bed and were lazing around in the kitchen.

“I’m back lovelies!” Freddie threw off his coat dramatically and held his arms out.

“Hi Freddie,” Brian mumbled into his cup of coffee. Deaky sat on the other side of the table from the guitarist, he gave Freddie a queasy smile.

“How did it go?” Roger seemed a bit more energized, coming up to Freddie. 

The hopeful, excited look on the blonde’s face made Freddie feel awful. He was still furious over the disrespect shown to Roger and the rest of his band. “Well dears…” He started, sighing dramatically in an attempt to hide his anger. “I’m sorry to say, but it’s a no go.”

“What?” Brian frowned, getting up from his chair to join the other two by the door. “Why?”

Roger and John looked perplexed. Freddie put on his best fake pout. “That bastard insulted my scarf! Can you believe the nerve? It’s my favourite one!” He protectively clutched at the purple fabric around his neck.

“What?!” Roger cried. “Fred what the fuck! We really needed that gig!”

“Really Freddie,” Brian sighed, looking annoyed. “Who cares about a bloody scarf. That was stupid of you. You can't just make decisions like that on your own...”

Freddie did his best to continue acting like a diva while Brian grumbled and Roger yelled at him. John was looking at him in silence, eyes searching. Damn that perceptive boy. 

Later in the afternoon, they were all spread out in front of the television. Brian and John were sitting on either side of Freddie in the sofa and Roger was sitting on the floor, leaning back between Freddie’s legs. They were watching some brain dead action flick. Brian had fallen asleep long ago, head on Fred’s shoulder. John had seized the bowl of popcorn for himself and was currently stuffing his face happily. Roger was the only one still intrigued by the movie, raptly paying attention to the over the top car chase. Freddie was finally relaxed and calm again, contently forming small braids in the blonde’s long unruly hair. 

He loved and was loved by three beautiful dorks and that meant everything to him. He’d gladly face an infinite number of Roger’s hissy fits, Brian’s complaints and John’s sceptic silences, if it meant his boys stayed happy, safe and protected against the mean harsh world surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I headcanon all boys being in this chaotic beautiful polyamorous relationship, and this is just an excerpt from that au. I'm currently writing the story of how it all begun (the sexy part I mean), and hope to post that pretty soon. So if you liked this, please let me know and look forward to more! (English is not my main language, so if you spot something bad and ugly, please let me know so I can learn and evolve!)


End file.
